


Day One

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: *：小黄小票的造型就是GO的mv造型嘻嘻嘻。





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



 

 

&&

 

我叫朴志晟，今年不到十八岁，但我已经和我喜欢的人睡过了。

 

据马克哥说，这事儿发生的概率挺小的，但我不知道他具体指的是什么，我不知道他说的是在还不能拿驾照的年纪就上过床，还是这么快就遇到了喜欢的人。

 

马克哥不是我亲哥，他从三岁起就是我邻居，当然，如果这个故事从他的角度讲，他从一出生就住在我家旁边了，那个时候我还不知道在宇宙的哪个角落漫游呢。

 

我告诉马克哥我喜欢的人是谁的时候，他刚从高等 rapper 比赛下来，他在赛上大大咧咧地唱了想请弟弟们吃饭，我就抓住了这个机会把他骗去了我最喜欢的炸鸡店，从他盘子里偷了一个鸡腿一个鸡翅膀，还从他脸上偷走了一个惊讶的表情。

 

我喜欢的人叫黄仁俊，他是马克哥的学弟，他的声乐训练经常和马克哥占用同一个教室，我就是在他们俩和老师讨论到底是谁先在教室门口的白板上写上占用计划的时候第一次见到他的。

 

其实要我说，是马克哥先写的，他的字完全没有大学生的潦草，认认真真的把每一个笔画都从头写到了尾，黑色白板笔的颜料到了笔画末尾都还是饱满的。黄仁俊就不一样了，他的字像是小野花，零零散散的像是迎着风落在马克哥写剩下的格子间隙。

 

我看见他们都在和老师比划是自己的占用计划先写上去的，马克哥一脸严肃，黄仁俊则在偷偷地笑。我就知道，当时我想，只有马克哥这个大傻瓜才会没发现对方捣乱的心思大过真的想用声乐教室吧。然后东赫哥就从我藏着的走廊拐角经过，他看见我又看看马克哥那边，对我说， “ 那个字本来该我写的，但仁俊说如果是我写，马克哥一下就能看出来了，就不会跟我们吵架了。 ”

 

我突然觉得马克哥说的不对，至少遇到喜欢的人这事儿发生的概率应该挺大的，只是马克哥眼瞎罢了。

 

“ 你在等马克哥回家？ ” 东赫哥接着问。

 

我点点头。

 

“ 那我去把仁俊拖走了。 ”

 

不知道是因为东赫哥叫黄仁俊名字的声音太大还是他那个时候刚好把目光瞟向了这里，反正这一刻他的眼睛对上了我的，眼里的笑意还没有收起，我就像第一次见着下雪的小朋友跑进雪地里想用手接住雪花一样，下意识的接住了他很快就化了的笑。

 

我在回家路上懵懵的没说话，马克哥像往常一样絮絮叨叨像个老妈子，一会儿说我昨天交上去的数学作业有两道错题，一会儿说他就不该被李东赫撺掇着去报那个什么 rapper 比赛，我听了一会儿打断他， “ 哥，今天和你们抢教室的那个人是谁啊？ ”

 

马克哥愣了一下，他说， “ 你说仁俊吗？他和东赫都是建筑学院的，他俩是声乐社老师的宝贝，经常仗着老师喜欢抢我的训练教室。 ”

 

我就知道从马克哥嘴里撬不出来什么东西，拜托，都 2019 年了，名字学院爱好这些基本信息谁还弄不到啊，我想听的是 ——

 

我想听到关于他的什么？我自己也给愣住了，我甩甩脑袋，想把这个莫名其妙的念头从脑子里赶出去，于是我拉住马克哥的袖子提醒他接着迈步子，说， “ 哦，那你知道他们老跟你抢教室是因为东赫哥喜欢你吗？ ”

 

从马克哥脸上那好像是钟表停摆的表情来看，他是不知道了。

 

&&

 

我从李东赫那里讨来了黄仁俊的课表，但也一直没时间去他们学校假装偶遇，我今年高三了，成绩还是中不溜秋的水平，我妈最大的心愿是我能去上马克哥的学校，但我觉得她老人家对我对马克哥的成绩有着严重的认识偏差，马克哥还在我的高中读书时，名字从来没下过公布前十名的红榜大字报，我别说年级前十名了，我连前一百都没上过，我目前最大的心愿是能考上马克哥大学名下的专科学院，这样我又可以跟在他屁股后面玩四年了。

 

不过这是我认识黄仁俊之前的心愿。

 

认识黄仁俊且弄到了他的课表之后我想，原来大学课程安排这么紧啊，那我不想上大学了，反正马克哥能带我混进校园，我还是拿这宝贵时间多多跟踪黄仁俊吧。

 

马克哥当然不赞成我这个想法了，其实马克哥很少赞成别人的想法，他像个活在上世纪的老大爷，不赞成好吃懒做不赞成游手好闲，不赞成一见钟情不赞成一股脑的谈恋爱，在炸鸡店里他听到我小声对他说我喜欢坐在我对面的黄仁俊之后就更加不赞成了。

 

我看他憋住惊讶使劲按住自己眉毛的样子忍不住想笑，我在桌下踢踢他的脚后跟，说， “ 放心啦，我不会告诉我妈的。 ”

 

马克哥咬紧牙关假笑，在桌子底下掐了我一把， “ 臭小子，我是在担心这个吗？仁俊他比你大两岁，你怎么连哥都不叫？ ”

 

哦，对，我喜欢的人比我大两岁。这有什么大不了的，两年的时间放在我身上好像很长，是从不会走路到可以飞奔，但放在别的参照物上就一点儿都不显得突兀了，我从出生用到现在的小毯子还没起毛，马克哥的大学校园里种了几十年的樱花树年年都在开花，旅行者 1 号才刚刚飞出太阳系，跟这些东西一比，我的喜欢几乎不需要跨越任何距离。

 

我无语地看了马克哥一眼，东赫哥正在他对面邀请他来参加学校马上要举办的校园歌手大赛，他却像个牙疼的爸爸一样盯着我教训。

 

“ 我代替马克哥答应了， ” 我对东赫哥说， “ 哥和仁俊哥也会参加吗？ ”

 

黄仁俊没有回答，我大着胆子迎上他的目光，他看着我似笑非笑，只挑起了一边嘴角。马克哥说过我不太擅长读别人的表情，我经常看不懂我妈什么时候想打我，我的班主任什么时候会气急败坏地给马克哥打电话。我看着黄仁俊的脸，觉得我也没有读懂他。

 

没有关系，就像马克哥说的，如果跑不起来的话，慢慢走着去就好了，反正我还年轻。

 

&&

 

高三的下学期，周六下午别人都留在教室里吹着风扇做一套又一套的模拟题，我则像个已经笃定没学可上的小混混一样不停的朝马克哥的学校跑，黄仁俊有时候有课有时候没课，他有课的时候我就跑去他的教室在他身后找个位置坐下来，我从来不听课因为我听不懂，我就悄悄盯着他的后脑勺看，他脖子上的碎发被剃得很干净，发际边缘像是时间凝结后沙滩上被冻住的海浪线，我不知不觉凑近，直到感觉自己的呼吸已经像要发射的火箭尾气那样要把他烫到了才猛地惊醒。

 

他没课的时候会和东赫哥一起去操场看马克哥打篮球，我不知道他在看谁，肯定不是木头人李马克，是那个常常穿着背心全身肌肉线条都标准得像是人体解剖插图上的李帝努吗，还是老是冲着他笑的罗渽民？他们都是马克哥的学弟，和黄仁俊同级。这也没什么好猜的，我想，下次他们再打篮球，我叫马克哥让我加入就好了，黄仁俊看起来还没有决定目光到底要落在谁身上，实际上，他的目光看起来不像是要落在任何人身上，他坐在东赫哥旁边，脑袋靠着他肩膀，眼神四处游荡，像春天飘在校园里的柳絮。

 

说不定下次会落在我身上。

 

&&

 

虽然马克哥已经威胁过我很多次，如果我再这样逃数学课出来还考不及格他是不会继续帮我假装家长签字试卷的，但他还是拜托我去跟他合作校园歌手大赛的舞台，反倒让我多了一个逃课的理由。之前我的理由是我不喜欢数学，我觉得它没有道理，它不像物理，甚至都不如生物，物理和生物都在讲故事，数学在干嘛，它好像在嘲笑人类努力在虚无中创造出意义。显而易见的，我妈和我的数学老师都不能接受这个理由，马克哥勉强能听懂我在说什么，但他有一个比我聪明的脑袋，也许他的智商让他可以睥睨这种嘲笑。

 

总之，我把马克哥约我排练当成了件大事在好好准备，因为每次我们排练的时候，黄仁俊也在。

 

他和东赫哥有一首合唱曲，他们俩不作为参赛选手而是作为上届冠军要在开幕式上表演，所以他们的排练本身就充满了打打闹闹，黄仁俊和东赫哥像是两个放学没人管的小孩一样在训练室里翻箱倒柜，从很久没人动过的乐器箱里找到了两把破吉他，又把吉他社留下的简谱摆在了指挥架上，然后黄仁俊和东赫哥像是在商量着什么，互相推搡着走到我和马克哥面前，黄仁俊冲我一笑，问， “ 你们俩谁会弹吉他？ ”

 

当然是马克哥了，我从小被我妈抓着去练舞时就很羡慕马克哥可以学弹起来这么帅的乐器，不像我，我学的舞种除了能在舞台剧里给我挣得一个机器人的角色以外什么也干不了。

 

马克哥这个什么乐器都会一点的怂包紧张兮兮地看了我一眼，不知道在害怕什么，他磕磕巴巴地说， “ 我，我会一点。 ”

 

黄仁俊笑得很了然，我才明白过来他和东赫哥早就从哪里打听到马克哥会弹吉他了，他过来的目的和掀开写了吸烟有害健康的香烟盒一样没有区别，他明知道结果，但还是要做， “ 那可以麻烦马克哥去帮东赫伴奏吗，他独唱的部分音还蛮难找的诶。 ”

 

我和黄仁俊看着马克哥一步一步朝李东赫的方向走过去，那样子好像是要去蹦极，我不由自主地看了黄仁俊一眼，发觉他也在看着我，我们俩噗嗤笑出来，像是有认识了好几年的默契。

 

“ 你是马克哥的弟弟？ ” 他笑完在我身边坐下来，双手捧着脸，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上看我。

 

我点点头，脑子里闪过了无数件我可以告诉他的事，我上周末偷偷跟着他下课走到了他的宿舍楼下，看到他笑着和宿舍门房打了招呼才拿着快递上去，我上上次打篮球穿着卫衣和运动裤，因为我在更衣室偷听到他和东赫哥讨论他不喜欢皮肤黑的男生，我还听到他说李东赫不算男生，因为李东赫是他的好朋友，我这周一放学回家坐公汽，路上经过了一家叫开心仁的坚果店，我想起了他，在下一站下了车，折回去买了一堆我不喜欢吃的红枣和核桃，我拿着东西回家时我妈已经把饭做好等了我好久，她拿着筷子要敲我脑袋，我只好用红枣去堵她的嘴。

 

不过快十八年的人类社会生活让我知道，这些事都不适合在我们第一次单独对话的时候讲，我只好说， “ 仁俊哥唱歌真好听。 ”

 

黄仁俊又笑了，我开始怀疑一个人究竟能把笑这个动作做出多少种意味，我倒宁愿他眯起眼睛瞪我或者露出不悦的表情，这样我还能将将猜出他在想什么，但他又笑了，笑得好像某颗人类要靠直径几百米的望远镜才能看到的星星，他们只能通过它发射的光确信它的存在，其余的信息便一概不知了。

 

“ 你舞跳得也不赖。 ” 他回答。

 

原来那么久之前我妈起早贪黑的把我从床上拎起来丢去练功室还是有用的，它让我喜欢的人夸我舞跳得还不赖。

 

&&

 

睡觉这部分发生的比我想象中要早，在我的想象中，如果我要和黄仁俊睡觉，那一定是我告诉了他我喜欢他他也告诉我他喜欢我之后，我们俩会窝在家里马拉松看完异形系列的电影，中途会叫两次外卖，一次炸鸡，一次麻辣烫，吃着东西我们会讨论异形到底有没有自主意识，它只是纯粹的进化产物还是拥有选择能力的外星生物，他可以不同意我，但他会很认真地听我讲完我关于这几部电影的所有推测，他听完后会先凑过来亲我，因为我没亲过别人，我不知道要怎么开始。

 

但实际情况不是这样的。

 

实际情况是由于马克哥要兼顾他的期中考试和唱歌比赛，还要监督我在逃课之后完成拉下的数学作业，我们总共只排练了四次，我倒不是在为马克哥的比赛结果担心，反正马克哥不是那种需要一场比赛结果去证明什么的人，我是在事后悄悄担心，我和黄仁俊从在排练教室正式搭上话到睡觉，我们只见过这四次。

 

上台之前我挺紧张的 —— 那个时候我还没有这样那样的先见之明，马克哥说过我这小孩从来不会为任何即将发生的事操心，我物理考试不会放弃第一道不会做的大题，我能盯着试卷直到交卷铃声响起，仿佛后面密密麻麻的题目跟我的分数没有半毛钱关系，我的暑假从来没写过计划表，我的计划表就是跟着马克哥，他去图书馆写作业我就去图书馆写作业，他去我们街道的公共篮球场打野球我就去打野球，他在回家路上的水果店里买一个西瓜当水喝我也抱着半个西瓜啃，更让他觉得不可思议的是我出门玩儿没看过天气，不管外面是阴天要下雨还是太阳照得人睁不开眼，我只要想起这么一出，背上背包蹬着球鞋就能这么出门了 —— 在马克哥眼里最不可能紧张的我，在上场前从舞台侧面偷看到台下黑压压的一片，突然开始紧张了。

 

“ 怎么回事呀，志晟？ ” 马克哥蹲在我跟前毫无章法地揉着我的刘海，还顺便用手背感受了下我的额头温度， “ 没有发烧呀，怎么会整个人直抖？ ”

 

我哆哆嗦嗦地抱着膝盖，双脚双腿都没有站起来的意愿，感觉自己已经变成了长在地上的一朵蘑菇。

 

“ 怎么啦？ ” 刚化好妆的黄仁俊也从后台出来了，他穿着一件暗红色的外套，鼻子上架了一副没遮能住他眼睛的墨镜 * ，看起来像轮即将落下的，发出的光线黯淡又化不开的太阳。

 

“ 我也不知道，这小子平时看起来大大咧咧的，怎么临上场还紧张了。 ” 马克哥回头对他说。

 

“ 马克哥你去试音吧，我来看着他，一会儿保证把他拎起来给你送过去。 ” 黄仁俊说着在我跟前也蹲了下来。

 

我呆呆地看着他，他也从墨镜上方看着我。

 

“ 朴志晟， ” 他叫我的名字，像是在念一首诗的开头， “ 我不是跟你说过吗，你跳舞挺厉害的。 ”

 

离我们不到几米的舞台开始营造效果，布置在几个方向的干冰机喷出了一团一团的白气，没过多久就把我们也给包围了。

 

“ 我第一次上台就是读大一的时候吧，我也挺紧张的，那时李东赫就跟我说，别害怕，在台上唱歌你什么也看不见的，就像， ” 黄仁俊轻轻笑了一下， “ 就像你闭着眼睛等着有人来吻你。 ”

 

黄仁俊见我还懵着，伸手过来捏了捏我的脸蛋， “ 我差点忘了你是弟弟，你还没接过吻吧？ ”

 

我点点头又摇摇头，我的意思是，是的，我没有。

 

他一定是听懂我在说什么了，所以他说， “ 那你把眼睛闭起来。 ”

 

我把眼睛闭了起来，我的脑子里有一块很小很小的地方意识到即将会发生什么，住在那里的小人已经扬起小旗百米冲刺一般朝着我脑子的其他角落跑去，但他跑得太慢了，他还没跑出几米，黄仁俊的吻就落在了我嘴上，这个小人被发令枪原地击毙。

 

黄仁俊只亲了我一下就移开了，他的声音听起来和刚刚别无二致，只是距离我更近了一点，他说， “ 好了，现在你知道这是什么感觉了，还不坏吧，上台就跟这没什么两样。 ”

 

我睁开眼，好像迎来了崭新的一天。

 

黄仁俊仍蹲在我面前看着我，手上拿着墨镜，刚才那个吻甚至没弄乱他的唇膏，但他嘴上挂了一个小小的，代表着偷偷摸摸开心的微笑，我知道这么说太没道理，但我被他亲过之后，他好像为我打开了那本解读他的书，上面的乱码变成了我能看懂的语言。

 

我点头，想对他说点什么，但他率先站了起来，朝我伸出了手， “ 走吧，马克哥还在等你呢。 ”

 

&&

 

我知道这个故事节奏对于一个快十八岁的男生来说实在是过于忽快忽慢了，我花了几个星期才和黄仁俊搭上一句话，黄仁俊却只花了几句话就亲了我。听起来有些不公平，不过我说不清 “ 公平 ” 放在人身上到底是什么意思，放在物理化学上它很好懂，冲撞和加速度守恒，方程式两边的元素一定可以配平。但这些定理一旦放在黄仁俊身上就不合适了，落在他眼里的光像被他统统吃掉了，没有反射出来多余的东西，他无意识地接受了我的跟踪，不自知地停留在我的目光焦点，却不像被放在太阳下的放大镜下的昆虫那样，看起来要被烧焦了，他接受着光和影的宠爱，安置了我的喜欢，却像狡猾又天真的小孩，在父母问到底是谁打碎了花瓶时假装毫不知情。

 

好像所有的真理放在黄仁俊身上都自动失效了。

 

所以当我和马克哥下了台，东赫哥和他冲上来迎接我们，东赫哥直接跳进马克哥怀里，他只好也跟着抱住我，在我耳边说 “ 我们可不可以继续 ” 的时候我想，就算让他来掌握故事的速度，也不是这么糟糕的事情吧。

 

我没管马克哥在干什么了，他是个成年人，该为自己承受的喜欢负责任了，我现在只想拉紧黄仁俊塞进我手中的手，朝他想带我去的地方跑去。

 

我不知道别的高中生在第一次做这事时的心情是什么样，我反正变得比刚才上舞台前还要紧张 —— 我不会接吻，不知道什么时候该把舌头伸进他的嘴里，不知道该用它去舔哪儿，我现在有点后悔自己认真听过生理卫生课，我没学过该怎么戴套子，它分正反吗，我不小心使劲能把它扯破吗，我也没看过多少黄片（在马克哥身边长大就不会有多少机会能接触到这些），我不知道怎么润滑，不知道什么体位适合初学者，不知道如果我真的插进去他会有多痛 —— 马克哥常说练习能让你不怯场，但这事儿我只想和黄仁俊练习，那我们要怎么度过还没练习好的第一次呢。

 

黄仁俊看起来一点儿也不担心这些，他拉着我的手往前走，把我推进了一个堆满了演出服供女生们换衣服的小隔间。

 

“ 我不想去男生的换衣间，那里太臭了， ” 他说着开始掀挂在桌上和衣架上的裙摆，俯身探向裙摆下面， “ 还是检查一下比较好，我可不想做到一半发现有人的脚脖子出现在桌底。 ”

 

他绕着房间走了一圈之后在房间中央站定，转过身来看着我， “ 我可不可以这么判断，你没接过吻，所以今晚我们做的任何事，都是你的第一次？ ”

 

我反驳的话才到嘴边，他就截断了我说， “ 和我的那个不算。 ”

 

我有点生气，为什么不算。

 

“ 从现在这个开始算。 ”

 

我好像被他拉着 T 恤摆就过去了，他像刚才一样轻轻的把嘴唇贴在了我的嘴唇上，我的身子跟着向他靠近，他拉着我衣服的手还停在我们中间，蹭到了我的牛仔裤裆。

 

“ 现在，你要用舌头来找我的牙齿，数一数它们，然后去找我的舌头。 ”

 

我听话的跟着做，觉得自己的舌头突破了一道温柔的防线，碰上了坚硬的东西，我认真地用舌尖感受它们的形状，黄仁俊有一颗尖尖的虎牙，在我印象中在中间往右数第四颗的位置，哈，找到了。

 

我听见黄仁俊在笑，他一笑他的鼻子就和我的贴得更紧，他呼出的气像热带雨林里的湿气喷在我脸上，我开心了，我喜欢这个他教我的让他和我距离进一步缩短的动作，我接着把舌头伸进他嘴里。

 

之后我还会用身体别的部分感受他舌头的柔软，但现在我不敢想象，他要是用这种柔软去接触其他的东西我会有什么想法，它太柔软太顺从太像水了，软到能让人把它错当成他本身的温柔。

 

这么做只有一个缺点，他不能说话了，他还没有教完全部的东西。

 

&&

 

一般来说，好为人师是个令人讨厌的特质，但黄仁俊这么做就和讨厌沾不上边。

 

比如现在，他捉住我的手煞有介事地问， “ 指甲不可以太长，知道吗？无论你的对象是男生还是女生，如果指甲太长都不可以伸进去。 ”

 

我的对象是你，我想对他说，而且我是昨天才剪的指甲。但他像所有好为人师的人一样，没打算听被教育者的回答，自顾自凑近了我的手指，像是嗅着花朵的小猫，鼻翼微微动了动， “ 我来检查一下。 ”

 

他说着含住了我的食指，舌尖好像融化在了我的指甲缝里。

 

他低垂着眼睛没有看我，我却觉得他的舌头通过我指尖的神经束，把我全身都给看遍了。

 

“ 通过， ” 他吐出我的食指轻快地说， “ 下一个。 ”

 

他只检查了我的食指和中指，他把它们都打湿之后用小大人的语气说， “ 两根就够啦，剩下的工作要由别的东西来完成。 ”

 

我想把他脸上这副因为知道的比我多一点而得意洋洋的表情给吃掉。

 

“ 怎么了？ ” 他像是知道我在想什么似的，冲我俏皮地眨眨眼睛， “ 大人说话你有什么不满意的？ ”

 

我不满意的东西多了，我不满意高三的课表没有了地理课，不满意我爸妈以专心学习为由不让我接去服兵役的哥哥一个月才打回来一次的电话，不满意马克哥说看星星很没意思，不满意黄仁俊把我当小孩子。

 

但我什么也没说，我摇摇头说， “ 我想再亲你一次。 ”

 

黄仁俊微微扬起头看我，我们之间的距离近得像是让他在看一场坐在电影院第一排过于靠近屏幕的电影， “ 你亲呀。 ”

 

我低头亲他的眼角，鼻子被他的刘海弄得直痒痒。

 

我在想要打喷嚏之前移开，发现我的嘴唇上好像有点湿了。

 

黄仁俊吸吸鼻子，推开我转身走到堆着化妆品的桌子前，像是没备好课想要快速跳过这一章节的老师， “ 下面，润滑。 ”

 

“ 润滑剂呢，现在是没有条件找专用的了，但这里是后台，我们有很多就地取材的选择，润肤露可以，护手霜可以，实在不行，唇膏也可以， ” 他说着在一堆衣服里翻出了一管唇膏模样的东西， “ 草莓味的，哎呀。 ”

 

“ 草莓味的怎么了？ ” 我问。

 

“ 我不喜欢草莓味， ” 他说， “ 不过凑活吧，反正今天也不用涂在嘴上。 ”

 

我有点不知道该怎么接话，于是我说， “ 我喜欢芒果味。 ”

 

“ 嗯？ ” 黄仁俊半心半意地回答，不像是听进去了。

 

“ 因为芒果是热带的水果，我没去过热带，我第一次吃完一整个，觉得太好吃了，觉得自己像是在吃裹在果皮里的火，手上全是黄兮兮的纤维，嘴角还起疹子痒得不行，马克哥大晚上把我送去医院，医生看了一眼我就笑了，说， ’ 小朋友啊，你这就是过敏，别吃芒果就行啦 ’ ，但是我好喜欢它的味道我忍不住，所以我只能吃芒果味的东西，芒果软糖，芒果沙冰，就连芒果味的口香糖我都会舍不得吐，要多嚼几口，我总想着把里面的每一点芒果味都榨干，靠着它回忆一下那唯一一次吃芒果的美好感觉。 ”

 

黄仁俊在我磕磕绊绊说话的过程中停下手中的翻找，慢慢转过身来，他的眼睛里亮闪闪的，看着我的样子像是在看什么小动物， “ 朴志晟？ ”

 

“ 嗯？ ”

 

“ 地上太硬了，我们把裙子铺在地上怎么样？ ”

 

&&

 

一瞬间我有个错觉，我们好像坐在春天的花丛里接吻，房间里挂着一个老式的电灯泡，开得太久了，我都能隔着空气感受到它烫手的温度，它就冒充了初春的太阳，我屁股底下的裙子硬邦邦的裙摆各式各样，上面镶的装饰物膈人得很，它冒充了扎人的草地，黄仁俊半跪在我跟前，手捧着我的脖子我的脸，他的呼吸冒充了花瓣张开时扇动的风。

 

他给自己做了润滑，因为我不敢使劲把手指伸进去，唇膏已经被我涂了满手，但我的手指看起来还是太有侵略性了，这是我人生头一回觉得我的指关节太粗，我的指节太长，我的手看起来简直跟个外星人没什么区别，我的食指停在他洞口打转，不合时宜地想起了不肯把魔戒丢进火山口的咕噜。

 

黄仁俊半个身子靠在我怀里，下巴压着我肩膀，下半身几乎是跨坐在我的小臂上，他已经半硬了，东西前端湿漉漉的蹭着我的胳膊。

 

“ 没事，你进去吧， ” 他一说话压在我肩膀上的下巴就跟着动，像是绿皮车的车轮动力系统有节奏地打击着铁轨， “ 一会儿还要进来比这个大得多的东西呢。 ”

 

我还是不敢用劲，而且我觉得我脸红了。

 

他抓住我的食指按住了自己，然后慢慢探进了他的食指。

 

“ 你看， ” 他的呼吸顿了一下， “ 就像这样。 ”

 

在我印象中马克哥唯一学过但没坚持下来的乐器只有小提琴，他拉动琴弓的样子没有他摆弄其他乐器那样游刃有余，甚至可以称得上笨拙，小提琴发出的声音就像叹息一样断断续续，如果这个时候我在旁边看他练习，他脸上就会露出有点害羞的表情。

 

斗转星移还谈不上，但我眼下觉得自己能理解马克哥当时的心情了，黄仁俊在我手中就像那把不能被驾驭的小提琴，他的琴弦被我拨弄着，发出了断断续续的喘息。

 

“ 仁俊哥， ” 我叫他， “ 每一次都会这么疼吗？ ”

 

他在我耳边笑了，他咬了咬我的耳垂说， “ 是呀，不然还有必要重复吗？ ”

 

&&

 

我刚上高中的时候特别不喜欢我的教室，我们的桌子一张一张的，每一张之间都隔了一丁点儿距离，那个距离没有宽到让人通过又没有近到可以在课上不动声色的传纸条，我们好像被锁在一起的漂浮在江面上等待着被烧的战船，打着一场不会胜利的赤壁之战，更讨厌的是这桌子连桌肚都没有，个人物品和书全得放在教室后排的寄物柜里，每个课间那里都挤满了人，吵吵闹闹的，让个子高坐在后排的我没办法下课补觉，再加上全教室就一个充电板插在最后一排墙壁的插座上，每个要给自己手机充电的人都会像塞红包似的把他们的手机塞给我，拜托我帮他们找个空余位置。

 

我没头没脑地想到这些，是因为我还在教室最后一排知道了触电是什么感觉 —— 老师提醒过我们很多次，接线板用了很久，底座有地方开裂了，绝缘效果会跟着下降，千万千万不要用湿手去碰，但高一的小屁孩能听进去什么，我照样打完篮球洗完手就去帮同学给手机充电，然后有一天我就被 220 千伏的漏电给击中了。

 

就算马克哥事后把我骂了个狗血淋头，我还是觉得这事儿挺好玩的，马克哥骂我明明是学过物理的人，还像个傻子一样不注意用电安全，但马克哥才没有认真读完全部的已知条件，我在学校穿的板鞋是橡胶底，就算被漏电打到了又不会形成回路，我除了感觉像被一道有形的光狠狠劈了一下外毫发无损，他干着急才像没学过物理的人。

 

射精的感觉跟触电有点像。

 

我回过神来，发现黄仁俊还坐在我身上，他还没射，我顿时想让刚才那道光把我直接劈死得了。

 

黄仁俊倒是没大惊小怪，他伸手摸了摸我们身体接触的地方，说， “ 再等等，你有一棵小树苗正在我身体里长大呢。 ”

 

&&

 

黄仁俊射的时候没扶着我，他仰着头冲我露出他的喉结，不像是亚当的苹果，而是像那种系在礼物盒子上方方正正的蝴蝶结，拆礼物时你会用手按住的那一块，他的手撑着自己的小腿身子整个向后挺，像是某种脖子很长的水禽要即将起飞。

 

我紧紧抓着他的腰，怕他飞走了。

 

&&

 

之后我们躺在地上，一句话也没说。我胆子大的盯着天花板上垂下来的灯泡，等着它的光灼伤我的眼睛，我突然有种什么也不怕了的冲动，这灯光不能伤害到我，或者说，这世界上好像没有东西可以伤害到我了，因为黄仁俊他在我身边，他的手指搭在我的肚子上，他的小腿枕着我的小腿，这些触碰不是因为他想让我碰他，让我在他身体里冲撞，而是没有因为，我的肚子和小腿刚好在那里，而他不介意它们在那里而已。

 

“ 朴志晟。 ” 隔了很久他说。

 

“ 嗯？ ”

 

“ 你要是打算把这事告诉李马克， ” 他顿了顿， “ 我一定要在场。 ”

 

我笑了，我觉得我像是到了一场前往黑洞的旅程尽头，在尽头之前我在不断地下落，而现在我看到了黑洞外的人都无法看到的景象。

 

那我的飞船日志第一条就可以这么写，我叫朴志晟，今年不到十八岁，我有喜欢的人，而且，我喜欢的人他好像也喜欢我。

 

 

 

完。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *：小黄小票的造型就是GO的mv造型嘻嘻嘻。


End file.
